


High School Dances Are Never Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a highschool dance, which neither of them enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Dances Are Never Fun

“This is ridiculous,” Castiel murmured, watching other couples dance from where he was stood by the wall. Dean opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again. He wasn’t going to bring it up, but it had been his boyfriend’s idea to come to the school dance, saying that it was ‘part of the essential high school experience that everybody should participate in at least once’. Dean had been all up for having a little dance of their own at his house, but Cas had insisted and so they’d come. 

And both were regretting it. 

“We should go. You said your father was out of town this evening, perhaps we should go back to your house,” Cas suggested, looking pointedly at Dean. And who was he to argue with that? But Cas had wanted to come for the experience, so an experience he would get. 

“Just one dance,” Dean murmured, resting his hands on Castiel’s hips and nuzzling his neck gently. “One dance then we can go back to mine,” he whispered, breath ghosting across Castiel’s neck. He pulled back enough to see little goosebumps on his neck, which made him smirk very slightly. 

Impatiently, Castiel nodded. “If we must,” he answered, following Dean as he dragged his partner right to the middle of the dance floor. Other couples were around them, some dancing, others not so much dancing but playing tonsil tennis. Dean guided his boyfriend’s hand to his shoulder, lacing their fingers together and resting his other hand on Cas’ hip. Glancing around at the other couples, Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, beginning to sway gently with him. Neither were particularly good dancers, and both were eager to leave. 

Half way through the song, Dean drew back and looked at Cas with a wide smirk. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Cas didn’t hesitate; he nodded at once and used his grip on Dean’s hand to lead him from the hall. They made it to the Impala before Dean pressed Cas up against the side of the car, catching his lips firmly and plundering his mouth with his tongue. The car park was deserted; all the students were inside the hall, or had already left for exactly the same reason Castiel and Dean were leaving. 

With one hand, Dean dug in his pocket for his keys and fished them out. He drew back enough to unlock the car and open the back door, tumbling onto the back seat with Cas below him. 

“Here?” Cas asked, a little breathlessly. At Dean’s nod, he raised an eyebrow but used a hand round the back of his neck to tug him in for a deep kiss. 

Less than ten minutes later, they were both naked from the waist down and the windows were steamed up. Dean had three fingers buried inside Castiel, his legs slung over his shoulders. He twisted his fingers carefully, watching hungrily as Cas arched his back and rocked his hips in a desperate bid to get /more/. Teasingly slowly, Dean dragged his fingers out, watching as Cas trembled and twitched at the sensations. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, Dean pulled back enough to look down at Cas beneath him. “Ready?” he panted out, letting out a soft growl when Cas nodded eagerly. A second later, Dean pushed into Cas, both letting out small sounds. He fell still to allow Castiel time to adjust, pressing gentle kisses up and down his neck to soothe him. 

When he felt Cas trying to rock his hips to seek more, he let out another growl and pulled out almost all the way, pausing a moment before slamming back in. His pace was rough and harsh, pushing them both towards completion too quickly and yet not quickly enough. 

He caught one of Cas’ hands and linked their fingers a second before he came, his other hand pumping Cas hard and fast until he came, too, arching his back and letting out a small cry. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow with each other. 

“You are… insatiable,” Cas murmured, the first words spoken. He let out a small chuckle as Dean pulled out and lowered his legs from his shoulders, before wiggling underneath Cas on the back seat to hold him him on his chest. Absentmindedly, Dean stroked a hand through Cas’ hair, their legs tangled together and bent uncomfortably. 

“C’mon, baby, let’s get back to mine. Maybe we can grab a bath together,” Dean suggested softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ temple. 

It was some time before either of them moved.


End file.
